girensgreedfandomcom-20200214-history
Menus
This page is under construction. Feel free to make corrections where needed World Map Menu 1. Information - Espionage Menu 2. Military - Movement Menu. 3. Development - Technology Menu. 4. Plan - Projects Menu 5. System Menu. 6. End Turn. 7. Turn Number. 8. Money. 9. Resources. Information and Spying Menus 1. Faction Information Menu. 2. Spying Menu. Faction Menu Pressing the L or R buttons will change the faction you are viewing. The default faction is always the player's faction. A. Selecting this will bring up a list of your current units. B. Selecting this will bring up a list of your Ace pilots. C. Selecting this will bring up a list of units you can currently build. D. Selecting this will bring up a list of your controlled areas.. 1. Factions money income. 2. Factions resources Income. 3. General Technology level. 4. Mobile Suit Technology level. 5. Mobile Armour Technology level. 6. Intelligence level. 7. Alignment. 8. Number of currently owned factories. 9. Number of currently owned areas (excluding factories). 10. Number of units this faction has. 11.Number of Mobile Suits this faction has. 12. Number of Tanks this faction has. 13.Number of Spaceships this faction has. 14.Number of Mobile Armours this faction has. 15.Number of Aircraft this faction has. 16.Number of Ships this faction has. Pilot Stats 1. Pilot Name 2. Military Rank - higher class will give you a larger area to effect, your Zone of Control ZOC 3. Kill count - with enough kills the character is promoted to the next military rank 4. Skill Rank - this rises with your experience level, increasing the character's stats 5. Command / Leadership - Higher accuracy and dodge rates for units in your stack and in your ZOC 6. Charisma - Increases the morale of units in stack and in your ZOC 7. Shooting skill - Ranged attack proficiency 8. Fighting skill - Melee attack proficiency 9. Vitality / Endurance - How soon a character becomes available again after being shot down 10. Reflex - Affects Accuracy and Evasion 11. Experience - Maxed out at 999 Unit Stats Page 2 - The gauge on this page shows the units stats in comparison against all other units in the game. ''' 1. Unit Name 2. Limit 3. Radar - identification range for unknown enemy units (S,A,B,C) 4. Endurance / HP 5. Mobility - Affects Evasion Rate 6. Movement Range 7. Supply / Ammunition 8. Supply Consumption 9. Weapons 10. Attack Power 11. Hit Accuracy 12. Attack Range 13. Attackable Terrain 14. Unit Carrying Capacity (Carrier Units) A. Regular Ground B. Desert C. Mountain D. Forest E. Snow F. Underwater G. Space ''Page 2 - This page shows the actual numerical value of the unit's stats.' 1. Unit Name 2. Limit 3. Radar - identification range for unknown enemy units (S,A,B,C) 4. Endurance / HP 5. Mobility - Affects Evasion Rate 6. Movement Range 7. Supply / Ammunition 8. Supply Consumption 9. Special Features and Abilities 10. Movable Terrain 11. Unit Carrying Capacity (Carrier Units) A. Regular Ground B. Desert C. Mountain D. Forest E. Snow F. Underwater G. Space Unit Commands Spying menu 1. Amount of money to be spent on spying. (You could only do this once per turn) 2. Shows your general level of spy infiltration. 3. ( C ) Ability to collect enemy information. 4. ( B ) Ability to detect enemy movements (Reveals the number of enemy units in each of their territories) 5. ( A ) Ability to obtain enemy technology (Reveals what enemy factories are producing + raises your enemy tech level) 6. ( S ) Agents will try to steal unit factory plans. Development and Technology Menu 1. Spend Money on general Technology. 2. Spend Money on MS Technology. 3. Spend Money on MA Technology. 4. View completed and uncompleted plans for units. 5. General technology level. 6. MS technology level. 7. MA technology level. 8. Intelligence level. Projects Menu Many plans (Such as the Operation V plan) will appear in this menu, the 4 plans shown are default plans. 1. This plan gives your units a morale boost by 15. 2. This plan gives you 3,000 money, but lowers your alignment. 3. This plan gives you 3,000 resources, but lowers your alignment. 4.This plan exchanges 30,000 resources for some money. The amount of money received can vary. Starts at 30300 money and goes up 300 a turn to a max of 36000 money for 30000 resources. System Menu 1. Choosing this will take you to the Option menu 2. Choosing this allows you to save your progress 3. Choosing this allows you to return to the title menu Option Menu 1. This allows you to change the voice volume. 2. This allows you to change the sound effect volume. 3. This allows you to change the background music volume. 4. This allows you to change the speed that messages appear at. 5. This allows you to automatically skip cutscenes when an ace pilot is talking. 6. Event organization (???) 7. This allows you to automatically skip battle cutscenes (when units are shooting each other). 8. This allows you to toggle the hex lines on or off, on will show a line around each hex. 9. This allows you to toggle how magnified the battle maps are. 10. System Save: Use this to save your system data, which will add any pilots and units you own to the Character Database and Mechanic Database, respectively. Note that this does not actually save your game. Military Menu 1. This option allows you to manage your forces (Assign Pilots or Change Unit's Weapon setup). 2. This option allows you to move your forces 3. This option allows you to transport forces into space (from factories on earth only) 4.This option allows you to send troops down to earth (from "P-" areas in space only) 5. This option takes you to the building menu 6. This option takes you to the remodeling menu 7. This option allows you to repair units (e.g. if unit with 3 mobile suits loses a mobile suit,this allows you to add that MS back for a cost) 8. This option allows you to scrap units for resources 9. This option allows you to view the area's map 10. This shows which faction is in control of this area 11. This shows the area's name 12. This is the amount of Money you recieve per turn if you control this area 13. This is the amount of Resources you recieve per turn if you control this area 14. This is the number of units in the area. This will be blank if Spying is below B Rank 15. This shows any units being produced in this area. An A Rank or above in spying allows you to view units being produced in enemy controlled areas 16. This shows the number of turns before the unit will be produced. if "0T" is shown, then you have reached the max number of units (250) Battle Menus